Past Mistakes
by younghearrts
Summary: DMxGW, Ginny has a strange encounter with Draco, and it leaves her wondering if he is a changed person. Draco has a plan that involves the youngest Weasley, will he stick to it? or will he risk everything? Can they put the past behind them and start over?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley stomped her feet and shouted at Sir Cadogan, who refused to let her into the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"I've named every possible friggen thing! You know I'm a Gryffindor! I've been standing here for 15 minutes! Ever since the Fat Lady ran off to god knows where, we've been stuck with you, and you change the password every day to ridiculous rubbish that no one would be able to remember!" Ginny snapped.

"Well it's not my fault my dear lady you don't pay attention. If you did, you would have been in and out 8 times already! And how do I know that you're not a Slytherin disguised as a Gryffindor?" Sir Cadogan replied coldly.

Dinner was in less than 10 minutes and Ginny was almost ready to give up. She slid down the wall helplessly spitting out random words in a bored voice hoping that one would be the right one. But Sir Cadogan rejected every one.

Ginny heard footsteps so she quickly tried to stand up but she ended up spilling the contents of her bag everywhere. She scrambled around grabbing all her notes and booklets and she reached for her quill but another hand beat her to it.

Ginny looked up into the face she least expected to see helping her. Draco Malfoy. She stood up not being able to tear her eyes away from his.

"Umm…thank you?" stammered Ginny as Malfoy handed her the quill.

"No problem Red," replied Malfoy with an expression on his face that almost looked like kindness. But then his eyes darkened all of a sudden and he shook his head. "But now I have to go clean the muggle-loving scum off of my hands." And with that he stalked away shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

Ginny stood there in confusion. But her thoughts were interrupted when her friend Colin Creevey came running down the corridor.

"Oh thank God Colin! He won't let me in because I didn't know he changed the password AGAIN!" Ginny said.

"I just needed to drop off some things before I go down to dinner so you're lucky!" Colin smiled. Then he turned to face the stubborn portrait and imitated his accent "I am surprised at you! Not letting a young lady pass. You should think about learning some manners! Now what was that ridiculous password again?" he scratched his chin pretending to be deep in thought. "Ah yes, is it Flibbertigibbet?"

Sir Cadogan made a face and swung open. Colin smiled and held out his arm for Ginny.

"Shall we?" he smirked, still imitating Sir Cadogan's accent.

Ginny laughed and linked her arm through his. "Why thank you kind sir." They made faces at Sir Cadogan and swept through the portrait hole with their heads held high.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the two best friends walked down to the Great Hall, Ginny noticed a big change over Colin for the past years. The once small and shy boy grew up to be tall and confident. Ginny had to admit he was quite attractive, and she loved him, but as a brother. Colin noticed Ginny looking.

"What's up Gin?" he said with a questioning look. Ginny smiled and laughed.

"Well I was just noticing how much you changed! Well, how much we've both changed. Like, were in our 6th year and I was just remembering how we were in first year!" Ginny mimed snapping pictures with a camera, "Remember that ridiculous camera you brought EVERYWHERE?"

Colin nudged her trying to look hurt, "Hey! Well remember you? All over that goody-goody, ah, what was his name…oh yes HARRY POTTER!" Colin looked grinned evilly at the shocked look on her face.

"Oh yeah and of course you _never_ had an obsession over him either!" Ginny quickly brought her imaginary camera up and used a shrill girlish voice, "Harry! Harry Potter over here! Look at my camera! Take a picture with me Harry, oh Harry!" Ginny smiled; satisfied with the look Colin gave her. Then both of them burst out laughing, and for the rest of the way to the Great Hall, they made fun of their younger selves.

***

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed in the Slytherin Common Room staring at the roof. Thoughts were running wildly through his head. _I can't believe I actually helped the Weasley girl…how could I have let this happen? Now she's going to go off thinking that I'm a changed person…I can't let that happen…I'll show her._

Draco sat up with a start. He smirked deviously as a plan formed in his mind. He got out of his bed and went to the bathroom and studied his appearance. _Can't be caught with one thing out of place, everything has to be perfect. _He fixed his hair and tightened his tie. _There!_ Draco looked at himself up and down and nodded at himself.

"Hey Malfoy! I'm hungry and I'm not going down to the feast without you so you'd better hurry up" called a voice from the dormitory.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Zambini." Draco called absent mindedly. He grabbed his wand off the sink and put it into his pocket. Blaise leaned against the doorway in a bored yet stylish way.

Blaise Zambini was a tall handsome boy with black neat hair and deep blue eyes. He cared more about his appearance than Draco did, and that's saying something. Draco and Blaise have known each other since childhood, and both of their fathers were Death Eaters until Blaise' father was murdered by the Dark Lord. Blaise' mother however ran away in fear of her husband and now Blaise lives with Draco and his Mother Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco looked at Blaise with amusement. "Well, well, well, how many hearts did you break today Zambini?" laughed Draco. Looking at his friend's polished uniform.

"Only a few" replied Blaise looking at his nails. "But probably not nearly as many as you!"

They laughed and walked down to the Common Room, but as soon as they reached the public eye, they stopped smiling and acquired the same bored but pompous expression. Hoping to scare some first years, they walked right through a large group of them talking loudly about a plan to poison some people tonight at dinner. (Which wasn't true)

Draco and Malfoy made their way down the corridors silently. Amused at all the students who quickly tried to scramble out of their path when they saw them coming. Draco almost laughed out loud when a first year tripped and was frantically trying to get all of his stuff together before Draco and Blaise came stomping by. But to keep his reputation he kept silent knowing that he and Blaise would make fun of all of them later.

They got to the Great Hall and took their seats in the middle of the Slytherin table. Draco just sat and waited for that certain person to come through the doors so he could finally put his plan into action. Out of his peripheral vision, Draco saw a flash of flaming red hair. He sat up and looked hopefully at the door but it was only Ron. He relaxed and stared ahead of him.

Draco kept sneaking glances at the door when he thought that Blaise wasn't looking. Then she came. Ginny Weasley and that camera freak what ever his name is. Draco straightened up and watched them laugh together. They sat down across from the Slytherin table, right in view. Draco glared at them, hoping that they would look.

Blaise looked suspiciously at Draco, who looked back and scowled. "What?"

"Who are you looking at?" asked Blaise innocently, even though he knew perfectly well who.

"No one! I'm not looking at anyone! Stay out of my business Blaise!" snapped Draco, a little bit too quickly. He forced his eyes away from the two Gryffindors, and looked down determinedly at his plate.

"Whoa! Defensive much? I just asked a simple question…even though I already knew the answer!" Blaise smiled at Draco, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know you were looking at the little Weaslette, don't try to deny it." Blaise watched in satisfaction at Draco opened his mouth, and then close it again. "Don't worry Drake. Your secret is safe with me."

Draco just made a face and started concentrating on his food. Blaise sat back and enjoyed his victory knowing that Draco would blow up at him later when he makes up the right excuses.

***

Ginny and Colin made their way to their seats with big smiles on their faces. They sat between Ron and Seamus. They were all talking and laughing but Ginny's smile faded when she looked across at the Slytherin table and saw Draco glaring at her. A chill ran down Ginny's spine and she remembered his strange behavior from earlier on. Ginny saw Draco looked down at his plate, and Blaise whispering something in his ear. Then Blaise caught her eye and smirked. _I wonder what he said. _She thought to herself. She rolled her eyes at Blaise who had a satisfied look on his face, and then shook her head of all the thoughts of Malfoy and joined in the conversation going on around her.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea; I haven't seen him all day 'Mione." replied Ron with a mouthful of chicken.

Hermione stared at Ron with disgust. "Honestly Ron! Don't talk when your mouth is full! You have to be the most revolting young man I've ever met!" Ron looked at her dumbfounded, while Neville, Seamus, and Colin laughed harder than ever (all with a mouthful of food). Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other with disgust and rolled their eyes.

Ginny spent the rest of the feast poking at her food absent-mindedly and staring at Draco Malfoy. _He always looks so un-happy._ Ginny thought to herself_. I wonder… is he just misunderstood? I wonder what his story is. Oh damn! _Blaise looked up at Ginny and narrowed his eyes in thought. Ginny blushed and looked away. _Whoa! Please tell me I didn't just blush! Especially after looking at Malfoy! _Ginny started busying herself with her dinner, but her thoughts kept straying to Draco. She watched him talking with Blaise, his lips were moving delicately, and his brow was slightly furrowed in concentration. _He is really quite attractive…and he has a really nice build…_Ginny shook herself, why was she thinking like that…with Malfoy!

Ginny managed to keep Draco Malfoy off her mind for the rest of the feast. She just sat and joked with Colin totally oblivious to the fact that Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her, and this didn't go unnoticed by Blaise.


End file.
